Natsume's Kiss
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Inside the academy, Mikan and Natsume, fell weirdly inlove with each other, especially when it was Natsume, for crying out loud! The guy who has those poker handsome face. And between their romance, there was the mystery missions of Natsume that Mikan did


"**Natsume's Kiss"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Summary: **Inside the academy, Mikan and Natsume, fell weirdly in-love with each other, especially when it was _Natsume_, for crying out loud! The guy who has those poker handsome face. And between their romance, there was the mystery missions of Natsume that Mikan didn't know, and what's this…with their lovey-dovey moments and sometimes not so lovey-dovey moments, Natsume was sucking blood from Mikan! So, besides his powerful power, handsome Natsume was still hiding something else, eh.

- some vampire themes….i got inspired with the manga's of Bloody Kiss 1, 2, and 3. And they're high school students already.

**- kiss 1: proof of life – **

**-**

_Huff…huff…huff_

Mikan, already in her night clothes, rushed through the hospital corridor when she found out that Natsume was at the hospital and he was hurt. That was based on what Hotaru told her when she knocked on her door and told her that Natsume was back. Since two days ago, she never saw nor heard from her boyfriend…yes….boyfriend. As weird and as unbelievable as it sound, but, they were really together now. She and Natsume.

It happened so fast that Mikan can't even believe it herself that the mysterious and most of the time cold and smug face Natsume was her boyfriend. They started going out a month ago. The school had some dance activity and for the first time, Natsume danced with her, and the next thing she knew, they were at the garden and just talking when Natsume suddenly curled and coiled from where he sat, as if he was hurting. He was so pale and he was pushing Mikan away and telling her to leave him alone.

And because she's Mikan, well, obviously, she didn't leave him alone. Especially when he looked hurt.

And so, due to curiosity, she became his girlfriend, and somewhat like a 'bride'.

How? And Why?

Well, after the incident, she found out that Natsume was not only a powerful alice user, but also has a vampire blood. And sometimes, when his body became overworked and fatigue from school….and other special and secret operations, well, his vampire side tend to take control to have some fill of blood so he could replenish what energy he lost. And since he was fighting against his own nature to suck blood that was why he was in struggle, since he could only take blood from 'his soon-to-be bride' whoever could it be; to prevent from sucking blood to many other people. And since he still yet to find that 'bride' then he must struggle.

But as much as he fought it, he couldn't. Especially when Mikan was just within his reach.

And so, it happened.

He gave her the 'kiss' of a vampire for his bride. He sucked her blood, but not to the extent of taking her life, just enough, like a drink of glass of water. He only needed a little blood. Since it was said that the blood coming from his intended 'bride' was thrice powerful than just ordinary blood from anyone.

And when that was over, he started telling everything to Mikan…about the sucking thing….and so, she became his 'bride', but Mikan joked about it that rather than bride, it should be called 'blood donor'.

And right now, she was really worried about Natsume.

**0000**

"Natsume!" Mikan frantically called as she shoved the double doors of the hospital with force. "Eh?!"

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she has gone mad. Their friends and classmates that were really loyal and close to Natsume were all there. And of course, Narumi-sensei.

"Ah, Mikan," Narumi smiled. "You're here finally. Natsume's princess!"

"Urusei!!!"

And that annoyed voice came from the bed that was being crowded by everyone in the room; and not to mention that it was already in the middle of the night.

Narumi-sensei pouted. "But it's true, ne? Mikan-chaaan…"

Mikan blushed as she wove her way towards the bed where Natsume was lying. And she saw him awake and yet so pale as he glared at Narumi who was still making fun of him.

On her way, she nudged Hotaru with a pout. "You told me earlier that he was in so much danger. That's why I didn't bother to change, and now he was awake and shouting to sensei. Mou, you really love teasing me."

"Well, if you were here a bit earlier, you could have seen him, worse for wear. Do you really believe that we gather here just to have a party?" Hotaru snorted as she pinched Mikan's nose. "Your beloved Natsume-kun was on the verge of death while you're sleeping and in your lala-land and dreaming about the two of you in every romantic way."

Mikan suddenly became so worried she didn't even notice her reddening nose due to Hotaru's pinching. "H-he's near death?!"

"Well…" Hotaru shrugged. "When he was brought here, he was like trashing as if he's out of control, not to mention the gashes and bruises…and then, he released a huge deal of fire as if burning himself, and then, he collapse."

"What could he be doing? Harming himself like that?!"

"He's your boyfriend." As if by that statement, she should have known everything that was up with him.

'_Was it because of that secret operation he was member at?'_ she thought worriedly.

"Did he just wake up?"

"Yeah."

**0000**

When Narumi thought that everything is already under control, he asked the other student to go back to their dorm and rest, while he just reminded Mikan that she couldn't stay the whole night at the hospital, then he left together with the others.

Now that they were alone, Mikan looked very worried as she looked at Natsume, who was showing so much weakness that he didn't reveal earlier in front of the others.

"What have you been doing to yourself, Natsume?" she asked worriedly as she sat next to his bed and stroked his hair. "You've been gone for a few days, and now you show up almost on the verge of death! Do you think I won't worry?"

"Heh! So, you are worried." He chuckled.

"Stop it! There's nothing funny about this situation. You almost died!"

"Why don't you stop lecturing me and just lay beside me?"

Even though he asked, it seems like she didn't even have a choice since he was already tugging her.

"Don't fool around, you're still weak."

"And this would make me feel fine." Mikan blushed when Natsume's face neared hers after laying her down on the bed next to him. She shuddered when she felt his hot breath tickling her neck near her pulse.

"Natsume-kuuunnnn…." She whimpered silently, excitement and anticipation in her voice.

She gasped. Feeling the hot, warm breath of Natsume and then his lips kissing the side of her neck, burning her with yearning, Mikan arched her back the moment she felt Natsume pierce her neck. Unlike the first time he gave her the 'kiss', it doesn't hurt anymore. Instead of feeling hurt from his piercing fangs, she felt delighted. It felt so good that it felt much more erotic and hot than sex. It was like making love in a higher level. There was something deep unexplainable feeling with them exchanging blood.

"Mikan….Mikan….my bride…." Natsume moaned rather than whispered after having his fill of her blood. The wound from Mikan's neck automatically healed after Natsume's mouth left it.

And when he kissed Mikan on her lips, he looked revitalized. His eyes burning with passion and desire. His movement once again energetic, as if he's never been badly injured earlier.

Mikan met his gaze. Feeling the same thing he was feeling, her eyes burning with desire and want. Her fragile and smooth hands wrapped around his shoulder, hugging him to her possessively. "Natsume…" and when she spoke, her little fangs could be seen. Though her fangs were only appearing whenever Natsume drank from her.

Natsume's eyes sparkled seeing her fangs. He caressed it with so much love before he bit his bottom lip, and when blood oozed out of his lips, Mikan pulled him to her as she take his bottom lip in her mouth; kissing and lapping his lips, taking all the blood she could have.

He moaned and trembled at the sensation he was feeling while Mikan sucked his bottom lip. It was divine. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt all the tremors of pleasure that his bride was giving him. He felt his full power coming back to him, replenished.

**0000**

**- proof of life – end (next chapter soon)**


End file.
